Obedience For The Dark
by Matthew Liante
Summary: Virtual Hogwarts. A scene that took place there. Yes, The site. The Lair of the Foresaken returns with a new way of expressing. I just turned the things around. Matthew Liante, a 17 year old boy attending sixt year in Hogwarts, must decided between good o
1. Swear

Obedience For The Dark Chapter One: Swear.  
  
Matthew could feel nothing. His legs and arms were jammed together after the curse, That Horrible curse. He could remember it clearly. Aurelius Essington, a school deatheater, had cursed him. The petrifying spell still didn't wear off, so Matthew was still, barely conscious. He finally felt a thud on his back, and saw that he was now lying on the floor, in the middle of the Forest. Mathew could not believe his luck. After looking out a window, 6 years after being sorted, a curse flew all the way to the window, and dragged him down into the shadows of the forest.  
  
Matthew woke up for the second time. He could now move and stretch himself. Still, he noticed where he was and remembered. He turned round and saw about other 8 kids, sobbing and insulting nearby Deatheaters. Matthew pulled himself up and looked at a deatheater he had known for a long time.  
  
"Desdemona," Matthew called after a witch dressed in Black. The woman turned round and took her hood off.  
  
"Liante, what a pleasure to see you again..." She said smiling evilly at him. "The Dark Lord wants to see you, I'll be sure to tell him."  
  
Matthew looked at her with an inquisitive glance. "I'm deeply sorry Desdemona but I would not like to meet your master...I prefer meeting people with brain."  
  
Desdemona looked at Matthew, her eyes as red as blood. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. Just when she was about to curse, a Tall, Black figure appeared behind her, holding her arm back. Desdemona looked behind her, and saw her Master. She instantly bowed to him and whispered inaudible things to her Master. He patted her head and Desdemona rouse again to her feet. Then she left the scene.  
  
The dark lord approached to Matthew and lowered his hood. The head of Lucius Malfoy was all Mathew could see.  
  
"YOU!" he scolded. 'Malfoy!"  
  
The dark lord laughed. "Matthew, Matthew. We meet again. I hope this time it is for good." Lucius smiled at Matthew and took out his wand.  
  
Matthew said nothing. He just kept looking at the hair of the merciless monster that lay before him.  
  
"To silent. Crucio!" Lucius said to Matthew his wand pointing directly at him. Matthew felt the devouring spell expand through his body. Pain beyond pain shook him from side to side and Matthew yelled. Lucius looked at Matthew and sighed.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Lucius waved his wand and the pain vanished. "I am not here to hurt you Matthew..."  
  
"We'll you've already done so!!" Matthew interrupted as he stood up. Lucius looked at Matthew still smiling.  
  
"As I was saying, I am not here to hurt you. I have seen through you. Your heart is as black as any. I think you could join the Deatheater's someday. That is why, I want you to prove yourself worthy of admission, and do something for me..."  
  
Matthew sighed. Lucius had asked him favours many times before, and they were exceptionally difficult. "Yes, So what is it now Lucius? Go find a pearl in the center of Vesuvius?"  
  
The Dark Lord looked at Matthew and crossed his arms. "No it isn't Matthew. This time, it is a much more difficult task. I want you to Poison a teacher, any teacher. This is part of a plan I have in mind, and you will make the perfect match for it." Lucius eyed Matthew, waiting for a response.  
  
Matthew thought for a bit, and nodded. Lucius laughed and then looked back at Matthew. "Very well. Still, I would like to know if you are worthy or not. You must now kill one of our prisoners, or be killed yourself," The Dark Lord said his eyes glinting.  
  
"Very Well, I shall do as you say," Matthew said taking out his wand. He had known how to make spells since age 7, and could kill someone, if he used all his power.  
  
He pointed his wand at a nearby Hufflepuff. "Wingardium Leviosa,'' Matthew muttered. The girl flew off the ground and landed next to him. Lucius watched closely. "What was the spell again?" Matthew asked Lucius.  
  
The Dark Lord smiled and responded "Avada Kevadra." Matthew turned back to the girl and pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kevadra!" He yelled at her. Green smoke shot out of the wand and crashed against the girl, killing her instantly between screams that could be heard in the walls of the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that was the first chapter, Hope you liked it. Now if you are Registered in Virtual Hogwarts, and would like to be a character of the story, Review this or Pm me. My user name is Mathew Liante.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Matt 


	2. The Wand Of The Lord

Chapter Two: The Wand of the Lord.  
  
Matthew felt a surge of power rise before his hand. Lucius laughed as he saw the girl fall to the floor, dead as a brick. Mathew couldn't believe what he had done. Still, He didn't feel bad about it.  
  
"See Matthew? When you kill someone you feel as good as new..." Lucius told him. Matthew nodded blankly.  
  
Lucius turned round and yelled "Julian! Get this boy...The Wand..." A tall deatheater nodded at Lucius and slid out into the darkness of the forest leaving Lucius and Matthew alone. The Dark Lord returned his gaze to Matthew and spoke again to him. "I want you to kill Neville Longbottom...He shall be the easiest..." Lucius said, his voice as cold as ice. Matthew cleared his throat and replied "Of course. I shall do as you say, with only one condition. I don't want you to curse me if I fail." Lucius chuckled slightly. "Matthew, Matthew. Don't you understand that failure will lead to your Death, or to Azkaban?" He said to Matthew. Matthew swallowed. This was indeed going to be difficult.  
  
Julian returned, with a long wooden box with golden engravings on it. Lucius took the box and looked at it as if it was a treasure. "This box was given to me after the real Dark Lord vanished. The wand was supposed to be for *Him who has a partially black Heart, and can Kill a girl to protect his life, This wand was made for this 16 year old boy." Lucius handed the box to Matthew, his eyes waiting for it to be opened. Matthew took the box and took some dust from the top. Then he slowly opened it, and looked inside. A wand lay in the center of small golden blanket. Still, No wand could look like this wand. The handle was made of a silver metal with golden engraving surrounding it. Few rubies and Diamond had also been stuck in the handle as if it were a piece of jewelry. The stick of the wand was black, and the silver and golden engravings went up till the tip of the wand. Matthew was speechless. He took the wand out, and laid the box on the floor. He pointed the wand at a nearby pile of leaves and said "Incendio!" An incredible jet of blue flames shot out of the wand with such force that leaves sprung into flames leaving naught but ash.  
  
Lucius clapped his hands together and said "This wand is made of Nundu Claw and the plant of Death. This wand was the Wand the Dark Lord Made himself. It has the same power as the one that Dumbledore has himself." Lucius spat the name of Dumbledore as if it was dirt hanging on his tongue. Matthew smiled for the first time in 5 years and nodded at Lucius. "I shall go now, when the sun disappears behind the mountains," He said bowing at the Dark Lord. Lucius nodded at Matthew and called into the forest "Eris! It is time!" A woman no more than 25 appeared from the shadows. "Yes Master. What can I do for you?" she hissed. "You shall accompany Matthew to kill Longbottom...Just In case something happens...Off you go with him now," Lucius said to her pointing at Mathew. Eris looked at Matthew and walked with him out of the forest. 


	3. The Fifth Floor

Chapter Three: The Fifth Floor  
  
Eris walked, her face fighting a grimace. Matthew looked at her; she didn't look very pleased with him, nor with her Master.  
  
"Might I ask why do you feel I am such bad company?" Matthew said to her, covering his face with a hood and looking at her inquisitively.  
  
Eris looked back. "No, you better not..." She replied smirking.  
  
They walked out of the forest and appeared next to Hagrid's Hut. Eris quickly took off her cloak and turned it around. The cloak seemed to be sort of a partial invisibility cloak. Matthew looked at it amazed.  
  
"I believe our feet will be visible for we are both tall," Matthew said to her Matter-a-factly. Eris just smirked.  
  
"I don't think so dear. You are sort of a descendant from the Dark lord. You wouldn't need this old cloak," Eris said putting the cloak over her and vanishing into the night.  
  
Matthew sighed.  
  
"Eris," he whispered. "Did you bring the Polyjuice potion? Lucius said..." Eris took the cloak off as fast a lightning and pointed her wand at Mathew's throat.  
  
"Listen little boy," she hiss at Matthew, her eyes shining with rage, "I am neither your servant nor your slave. And don't you dark call the Master by his name!" Matthew quickly slid his wand from his pocket and muttered, "Departo!" Eris was pushed backward away from Matthew between shower of sparks. Matthew simply smiled.  
  
"I know that already Eris. Still, I am the one who was told to do the mission, NOT YOU. You are only Help. Now if you can please hand me the Polyjuice Potion," Mathew replied to her while passing a hand though his grey hair (Yes, gray!).  
  
Eris stood up and put the cloak on her shoulder. She quickly took a golden necklace holding a small vial from her neck. She quickly gave it to him and said "There is enough for two hours, for both of us. Don't use it now; wait until we get to the castle." Matthew nodded and Eris put the cloak around herself, vanishing for the second time.  
  
They walked until they reached the Entrance Door, and found that it was locked. Matthew quickly took his wand and opened the door with a correct placed spell. Still, what they found inside was not friendly at all. 5 Prefects ran towards them from the corners pointing their wands directly at them both. Matthew pulled his wand out again and muttered in a low and grave voice,  
  
"Silencio!" The prefects' throats' seemed to have been locked with large rocks for their voices disappeared into thin air. Mathew quickly pointed his wand at them for the second time and muttered "Petrificus Totalus!" 5 bodies thudded as they fell to the floor as silent as graves. Mathew smiled, and Eris nodded.  
  
"Nice Work," Eris said looking impressively at Matthew.  
  
"Thank you," Matthew replied smiling. He walked forward and took the Polyjuice Bottle from his pocket. He opened it and drank a small gulp. His skin felt cold and thing passed under his skin. His stomach roared and Mathew fell to the floor. He could feel his body start to shrink until it finally stopped. He stood up and dusted himself. Eris nodded at him and took the bottle. Her symptoms were very much alike as Matthew's for she twisted in the floor like and agonizing rat.  
  
Finally, Eris stood up. Her hair was now shoulder length and dark brown. Her eyes shinning blue. Matthew stared at her for a split second and turned round. He took his wand and pointed it at nowhere in particular. "Silenti Quartetum!" he said under his cold breath. Thousands of grey sparks issued from the wand shot in every direction crashing against the walls and disappearing into the castle. Matthew yelled but could not hear his voice, just as he wanted. He looked at Eris and did a "Follow Me" sort of gesture and walked up the stairs until he reached a large oak door. Eris followed him, her hair falling over her eyes as she tried to run up the stairs. Mathew opened the door and found himself in an incredibly large room full of flying staircases that turned from side to side between periods of time. It was a long time since he hadn't seen this.  
  
Eris appeared behind him and looked at the staircases. She then pointed at a staircase that was now turning towards the Fifth floor corridor; they had to get on it. Matthew and Eris climbed the stair quickly and found themselves in a dark corridor, painting's covering the walls. Mathew gestured at a door that held a sign that said "Staff Quarters". He opened the door quietly and entered. Two lines of walls filled with doors stood before them. Each door was labeled with the Teacher's name and last name, this would be very easy.  
  
Matthew searched through the labels of the doors, looking for the one he wanted. Finally he found the one he wanted, "Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor". Matthew blasted the door open and found Longbottom sleeping on his long bed. Mathew looked at Eris and pushed her inside, closing the door behind her. He raised his wand and said "Finite Incantatem!" The cold breeze of the castle could be heard again, and the creaking of the ceiling too. Mathew looked at the teacher and pointed his wand at him.  
  
"Silencio!" he said his voice low and soft. The curse hit the teacher hit Neville square in the chest and woke him up *Screaming*. Still, no sound could be heard. The silenting spell had worked, and Longbottom looked at them inquisitively. "Hello Professor," Matthew said to him smiling. Longbottom stood up and tried to hit him but Matthew pushed him back into his bed. "I'm afraid the last class you gave yesterday was your last," he said again to him now pointing his wand again at him. "Dilorico Corpus," Matthew said under his breath. Long pieces of skin were ripped off Longbottom's body and fell filled with blood to the floor. Matthew couldn't believe he was actually not afraid anymore. "Obstauro!" Matthew said smiling at Longbottom. He could see how the teacher screamed and how he choked with his last curse. "Dilorico Corpus," Matthew repeated again. New strings were ripped from Longbottom's body and into the bed, the blood spilling over the night sheet. Eris watched amazed. "Well, no more suffering for you...Avada Kevadra!" Matthew said. The green smoke flew from his wand and smashed against Longbottom's body, killing him instantly. Mathew smiled. Eris did so too. Longbottom now lay on the floor between a puddle of blood on the floor, his eyes as bright as blue pearls.  
  
Then, Matthew turned to Eris. "Let's leave now, Dumbledore will probably have noticed by now something's happening!" He whispered hurriedly at her. But then, he felt how the Polyjuice potion emptied in his stomach. He and Eris suddenly felt growing again and after large puffs of smoke, they were back to normal. Matthew then pointed his wand at the window. "Apertura!" he said lowly. The window burst open. Matthew hopped on the border and let go. He fell and fell between the night skies, followed closely by Eris. He had his arms pressed tight upon his body. His cloak moved from side to side, breaking the wind. Then, Matthew opened his arms wide and the cloak he had on opened between his arms. He was gliding down, into the forest, still followed by Eris. His eyes and face had a satisfied grin.  
  
I Would really appreciate reviews. Please do.  
  
Matthew 


End file.
